Somos amigas o no?
by MasKurtBlainetion
Summary: La obsesión de Sierra con Cody desde el punto de vista de su mejor amiga: Izzy. Contiene ligero Nizzy, anti-Coderra y es un UA. Drama Total nunca pasó. Dedicado a nellabella1997.


**Disclaimer: yo no cree ninguno de los personajes de drama total... para mi desgracia... todo le pertenece a **Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis****

**Mi primer one-shot :3 Advertencia: nunca pasó Isla del drama ni las temporadas esto es un UA. Ligero Nizzy, un poco anti Coderra y al final... bueno algo inusual que nunca pasaría. espero les guste :D este fic esta dedicado a nellabella1997.**

A veces me pregunto si Sierra y yo somos amigas de verdad. Está bien, lo acepto. Antes éramos las mejor amigas porque conversábamos de todo: el colegio, los deberes, las lecciones y eso. Gracias a ella puedo controlar mi multipersonalidad y puedo concentrarme en mis cosas del colegio y puedo ser loca al mismo tiempo. Pero llegó un momento (y maldito sea ese momento) en que aquel chico llegó junto con su amigo.

- Míralo, es el chico nuevo y su amigo – me informó mi peli morada amiga. Alcé la vista del deber atrasado que estaba haciendo rápidamente para observarlos.

Uno más bajo que el otro. Ambos castaños, el más pequeño vestía una camisa con cuello color crema y otra por dentro de un café oscuro. Jeans azules y zapatos viejos. Su acompañante leía un libro. Él vestía una camisa roja con mangas azules y otra por dentro blanca con una bermuda beige y zapatos deportivos.

- Patético, un geek y un come libros – dije volviendo a bajar la mirada. Sierra me miró molesta. - ¿¡qué!

- El pequeño está lindo. Se llama Cody. Su amigo es Noah – dijo ella observándolo un rato más. Yo miré a Noah, él levantó su vista y me observó con sus ojos cafés.

Pareció sonreír ligeramente cuando volvió a su libro. Mi corazón latió fuertemente pero me concentré en mí deber lo cual me fue imposible cosa que lo deje a un lado y me paré de cabeza para distraerme un poco. Mis compañeros se rieron ante mis locuras pero ya era normal. Creí que Noah ya no me miraría de esa manera si hacía locuras pero eso le llamaba la atención. Me ponía nerviosa. Y a pesar de mi locura indomable, enamorarme de aquel tonto come libros con sus ojos chocolate fue inevitable y Sierra me sonrió diciendo que ya lo suponía.

Todo parecía bien. Sierra y yo conversábamos usualmente de los avances que teníamos cada quien con el chico que le gusta. Ella siempre me alentaba a conversar con Noah para agradarle pues él se sentaba en el asiento justo al lado mío. Yo la alentaba a hablar con Cody, "su geek", pues yo lo conocía porque era mi compañero en computación. Él era dulce y tierno pero no era su tipo. Sierra parecía emocionada pues ya había investigado todo sobre Cody incluso su vida privada lo cual me sorprendió y asustó un poco. Aun así la apoyaba con mi alegría inusual. Pero la cosa empeoró cuando mi relación con Noah mejoró. Sierra vio que Cody tenía la mira puesta en otra chica de nuestro salón. Se llamaba Gwen y era la gótica del curso. No la consideraba mi enemiga. De hecho era lo contrario de lo que los demás pensaban. Ella era una buena amiga y dejando de lado sus extraños gustos por las películas de terror, era súper genial ser su amiga. Pero Gwen y Sierra no congeniaban especialmente desde que Cody gustó de Gwen. Sierra se volvió más obsesiva que nunca. Solo lo miraba a él. Si conversaba conmigo era para poder mirarlo sin parecer muy evidente y el Facebook solo se pasaba en su perfil. Cada maldita actualización de estado, cada frase, cada amiga que agregaba me lo decía a mí. En otras palabras solo hablaba conmigo para decirme todo lo que Cody hacía en su vida lo cual poco me interesaba pero tenía que fingir… a fin de cuentas era mi mejor amiga y ella me ayudaba y escuchaba cuando hablaba de mi enamoramiento con Noah. Pero lo que me molestó más fue lo siguiente:

- ¿Oye, me ayudas en esta cosa de mate? – pregunté a Sierra dándole mi cuaderno de matemáticas.

- Ahora no Izzy, eso no es importante. Sabes que ayer estaba asomada en la ventana de mi cuarto y justo pasaba Cody…

- Y te miró, ahhh – la imité con algo de enojo pero Sierra lo tomó en broma – como ha estado pasando los últimos días, ya no es noticia. Ahora si pudieras ayudarme que en matemáticas que nuestro profesor no es bueno con nosotros.

- ¡Que no importa! Cody y yo hemos hecho varios avances hoy – dijo mirando una foto de Cody de un relicario que tenía. Eso me colmó.

- ¿Oye Sierra, no vas a ayudarme? – ella se limitó a parpadear. Suspiré molesta tratando de mantener la calma. – me voy.

- ¡Espera! Aun no te cuento lo que conversé con Cody ayer – gritó Sierra mientras yo me acercaba a Bridgette y Leshawna, mis otras amigas, para pedirle ayuda fingiendo una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Ahora si entienden mi problema? Sierra no es más que la súper fan de Cody y yo me he quedado atrás reemplazada por un… por un… ¡geek! Solo existo para mi "mejor amiga" cuando quiere hablar de Cody. Si yo hablo de Noah ella dice:

- Qué bueno – sin mucha emoción y luego agrega con una sonrisa – sabes que Cody…

No sé qué hacer… no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga… compartimos los últimos 2 años juntas en todas nuestras aventuras. Ella me acompaño cuando salí con Owen y terminé con él más tarde. Y ella y yo somos muy parecidas, casi hermanas (claro que yo soy más hiperactiva) pero ya no se qué hacer…

- Trata de hablar con ella - me aconsejó Noah, la última persona a la que le pediría ayuda. Él me miró brevemente y me sonrió cosa que me hizo sonrojar. – si es tu amiga ella entenderá y cambiara.

- Tienes razón - sonreí mientras hacía una grulla de papel y lo lanzaba tratando de hacerlo volar. Luego hice un comentario de querer ser ave y batí mis brazos tratando de volar. Noah rió y volvió a su libro.

Esperé un tiempo haber si todo mejoraba sin hablar de cómo me sentía pero fue un poco a la inversa. Sierra cada día me decía menos cosas además de Cody, Cody y Cody. Luego me di cuenta que hablaba mucho con Noah y cuando le preguntaba que hablaba con él me decía: "nada importante, no me acuerdo" y cuando yo hablaba con Cody ella decía: "¿pero que te dijo?, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime". Íbamos de mal en peor. Pero algo me devolvió la esperanza de recuperar nuestra amistad: Sierra se desilusiono. Cody no había hecho más que jugar con ella para tratar de conquistar a Gwen, lo cual no funcionó muy bien que digamos.

Sierra y yo nos enojamos con Cody y yo como buena amiga la consolé. Ella lo odiaba. Sin embargo, seguía sin mejorar nuestra relación. Ahora se pasaba viendo lo que Cody hacía para decírmelo y decir lo mucho que lo odiaba. También me decía lo que Tyler (otro amigo de Cody) le contaba que él le decía. Y decía que le contaba muchas cosas.

- ¿Cómo qué? – pregunté.

- Ah, nada. Luego te lo explico – decía titubeante. Y seguía con su larga charla sobre lo mucho que odia a Cody y que le dijera cuando hablaba con él para decirme que le diga algunas cosas a él. Pero nunca me contaba ningún detalle. Se darán cuenta que nuestra relación no mejoró mucho que digamos. Cody aún se interponía entre nosotras.

Pero mi historia tiene un casi final feliz. Siguiendo el consejo de Noah, le conté brevemente a Sierra lo que sentía durante su encaprichamiento con Cody. Ella se mostró asombrada.

- Lo siento Izzy… no pensé que te sentías así. El amor me ha dejado cegada. Pero descuida, la próxima vez no será así. Lo prometo – dijo Sierra abrazándome con los ojos llorosos. Yo me limité a sonreírle y devolverle el abrazo.

- Solo trata de no decirme cada segundo de su vida. Solo lo esencial y todo estará bien - le dije.

Y tal vez si somos amigas después de todo. Tal vez si cumplirá su promesa. Ahora ya conversamos de cualquier tema sin ninguna cosa. Ya no hay demasiado Cody en mi camino. Sierra ha conseguido otros amigos cerca de su casa con quienes desatar su conversación sobre Cody y conmigo decía lo relevante y luego conversábamos de otra cosa. Me alegro que todo haya mejorado entre nosotras. Sigo siendo su mejor amiga. Noah y yo… esa es otra historia jejejejeje

*****************Al día siguiente********************

Sierra y yo vamos de camino al colegio. Conversamos de lo difícil que estuvo el examen de Matemáticas de día anterior cuando se nos cruzó un chico alto y guapo en frente e hizo tropezar a Sierra y le tiró todos los cuadernos al piso.

- Lo siento. No fue mi intención… ¿cómo te llamas? – dijo el chico con cabello negro, piel blanca y atlético con una guitarra en la espalda, mientras ayudaba a Sierra a recoger sus cuadernos.

- S-Sierra Dare – murmuró mi amiga poniéndose de pie.

- Soy Trent Sullivan. Un gusto y espero verte de nuevo – dijo Trent dándole sus cuadernos, sonriendo mientras se alejaba. Sierra soltó un suspiro y se apoyó en mí.

- Trent Sullivan… eres mi nuevo amor – suspiró mi peli morada amiga totalmente encaprichada con el guitarrista. Yo suspiré de cansancio. Apenas había salido de uno y ahora viene otro… la historia vuelve a repetirse… pero confio en que mi amiga no se pasará esta vez.

- Tal vez sea mejor que antes – dijo Noah más tarde mientras me apoyaba en su hombro en busca de consuelo.

- Eso espero. Aun así la apoyaré pero... ¡vida por qué me odias tanto! – dije mirando al cielo mientras Noah reía y juntaba sus labios con los míos y me llenaba de mariposas por dentro.

* * *

><p><strong>Fue basado en mi vida porque algo así me pasó con mi mejor amiga. El final si fue inventado jejeje Use a Izzy porque creo que es la unica que queda bien en el papel de amiga de Sierra y en todo el desarrollo de la historia. Pero me gusta la historia pero si no les gusta está bien. Fue solo para entretenerme y entretenerlos. Comente plis!<strong>

**Bye bye :3**


End file.
